Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping applications and navigation services with visual representations (e.g. business icons, landmarks, etc.) as a means of conveying information. However, when displaying mapping and/or navigation information for users, there is currently little or no information concerning on-going changes for particular locations (e.g. business closing, opening soon, etc.). This problem may be particularly acute for users accessing information for locations undergoing rapid change or development (e.g. construction areas, high business turnover areas, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges in incorporating real-time updates for a point-of-interest in mapping and/or navigation applications.